Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to a control apparatus and a control method for a spatial light modulator.
Related Background Art
In Non-Patent Document 1, it is disclosed that a contrast of a fringe pattern image formed on a focal plane of an objective lens varies according to a position of a light spot formed on a pupil plane of the objective lens.    Non-Patent Document 1: Kevin O'Holleran and Michael Shaw, “Polarization effects on contrast in structured illumination microscopy”, Optics Letters, Vol. 37, Issue 22, pp. 4603-4605 (2012)